Chimera brothers
by ChimeraNumber52
Summary: Two brothers Alan and Daniel try to live a normal life with the help of Nathan Hale. They soon discover that being connected to a hive mind can be annoying. Warning there will be death and stuff like that. I do not own Resistance: Fall of man. The resistance series belongs to it's owners.


Chimera twins?

By ChimeraNumber52

An idea made up by me and my brother.

**A/N The characters Alan and Daniel are both 17 also if you like this story please review.**

Chapter 1: Memories?

I can't remember much before waking up in the cage… What I can remember is that me and my brother were captured by some chimera. It's foggy after that I just remember waking up in a cage with someone poking me with a stick. I could hear people yelling and one person repeating the same phrase over and over again.

"Step up and see the chimera twins. The only chimera that won't tear your throat out." Said someone.

My eyes shot open when he said chimera. I could notice immediately something was wrong. When I moved my head to looked at the person speaking I could see a lot more than normally. Thats when I noticed a bunch of people watching me I blinked a few times then sat up straight. I looked down and saw the kid that was poking me had stopped and backed away.

The person that was talking earlier started saying stuff again, "See harmless. They won't even harm your children."

I turned to the left and saw a chimera sitting there slumped up against the wall. At first I jumped slightly… Then through some weird feeling I understood who it was… That chimera was my brother Daniel… I just sat there and watched as people were talking to themselves and complaining about the cold. I looked over at Dan but he was still unconscious. I reached over and shook him at first he just pushed my hand away and said, "_Ten more minutes_."

I just got annoyed at this then slapped him… His eyes shot open when I did that… He almost immediately flung himself backwards away from me when he saw me I said to him, "_Hey, Look it's me Alan… now I don't know what the hell happened but we are chimera_."

He just stared but then said, "_Why are we in a cage? Also are we in a circus_?" I thought about that for a moment. I was going to say, "_Maybe they found us when we were knocked out_?" But the guy from earlier walked up to us and said, "Why you do nothing? Why you just sit there and talk you two are bad for business Do something!" I just stared at him, Then said, "I can't do anything its too hot in here."

He just stared at me and said, "You stupid chimera can't even speak english all you say is gibberish." I was so annoyed I swear to god if I could I would have punched him for that but he had a revolver on him. I just sighed and said slowly, "Listen how about you give me that chalkboard and chalk?" He just stared and said, "I can't understand you. Why do you keep talking? Do something. Fine I'll get you two those cooling things chimera have." He called over a few of his merc's then headed off to a stand that held bits of Chimera tech.

"He's finally gone." I said. Dan looked around then started messing with the padlock. He said, "If I get this open, then we can get away from that lunatic." I was about to start kicking the door to break it when some guy with a leather coat noticed us. I reached over and grabbed the chalkboard…

As I started to pull it through the bars the man in the coat walked over and started watching me and Dan. Just as I got the board something fell off I looked down, by my feet were the keys to the cage and our chains. I started to fumble with the keys but ended up dropping them back on the crate. The man walked over and took the keys from the crate. he looked at us then he said quietly, "Are you two trying to escape?"

I stared for a bit then started writing down a message on the chalkboard. I wrote, "_Can you get me and my brother away from here_?"

He appeared dumbfounded that I wrote it then quietly replied, "Fine, I'll try to get you out of here hang on for a bit." He walked over to the guy from earlier which had a bunch of mercenaries with him. He taped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around and said, "What? What do you want?" The guy wearing the leather coat said, "Hey bruce how much for those two chimera in the cage?"

Bruce said, "You want to buy them? Eh fine they are terrible for business any way they do nothing." The guy wearing leather asked, "Ok well how much for them?"

Bruce only said, "Just take them. The keys for the cage and chains is on the crate by them." Bruce went back to looking through the chimera tech. He called over the guy in the coat and said, "Here take these cooling things so they don't drop dead." The guy with the coat just noded and walked over to us. He walk over to to the crate and picked up the keys. He glanced up at me and said, "When I open the door don't try to kill me." I just nodded and waited as he unlocked the door. He reached into the cage and unlocked the padlock hold the chains to the floor. He pulled the chains out. He started to lead us away from the crowds of people that were watching.

***Time Skip***

After walking for about 2 miles he had us stop in a barn and asked us to help him set up camp. He locked our chains to a pole and started a campfire it was quiet for a while before he spoke up. He said, "So, what are your names?" I said to him, "_My name is Alan and that is my brother Daniel_." He said, "Nice to meet you two my name is Hale." We just sat there watching the stairs through a huge hole in the roof. I look at the constellations for a few minutes before falling asleep.

**A/N Thank you for reading this I am working on chapter 6 of my FNaF fanfic and please review.**


End file.
